herofandomcom-20200223-history
Lois Griffin
Lois Patrice Pewterschmidt-Griffin is the beautiful and sexy wife of Peter Griffin and mother of Meg, Chris and Stewie Griffin. Lois lives at 31 Spooner Street with her family and also Brian, the anthropomorphic family dog. In The Real Live Griffins, she is portrayed by Fran Drescher. Lois is voiced by Alex Borstein. At the time series creator Seth MacFarlane approached her for a role on the show, she was doing a live stage show in Los Angeles, playing a redhead mother in a sketch. The voice style was modeled after one of her cousins' voice. Biography Born Lois Pewterschmidt, Lois was brought up in a extremely wealthy household with her sister, Carol. They also has a long-lost younger brother, Patrick, who was sent to a mental asylum after he became a serial killer. She met Peter when he was employed as a towel boy by her aunt. Her rich father cannot stand Peter and makes rude comments at every chance he gets. Peter seems to unintentionally do his absolute best to be a thorn in her side. She also alludes to have studied at Kent State University. Lois is currently a full-time-mom and spends most of the working day caring for Stewie, cleaning the house and cooking food for her family. However, she is also a piano teacher on the side, to supplement the family income. She is currently 42. She is reportedly two years younger than Peter as claimed in "Let's Go to the Hop". However, this is slightly skewed by both Lois and Peter are 18 in "Meet the Quagmires" although only Brian's exclamation that she is 18 supports this. Personality Though initially appearing to be a typical doting house wife and ideal mother and despite her beauty and sexiness, Formerly, Lois had many dark aspects, all these dark aspects have disappeared at the time of her redemption. Lois appears to have a taste for Sadomasochism (S&M), dressing as a dominatrix in "Let's Go to the Hop", putting out a lit cigarette on her arm in "Breaking Out is Hard to Do", asking Peter to put his finger in a bullet hole and twist it when he accidentally shot her in "Barely Legal" and directing Peter to kick her breasts in "Brian's Got a Brand New Bag". Several times Lois has forced Peter to have intercourse with her, yet she sees nothing wrong with this as she believes men can not be forced to have sex. She has made it clear several times that she never wanted to be a mother. In "A Fish out of Water" when her and Meg go on Spring Break, during the awkward car-ride she tells Meg that she took birth control but taking antibiotics made it not work, evidently causing Meg's birth. In "Peter's Daughter" she instructs Meg on how to have a miscarriage". Chris was also said to be the result of a broken condom in "Emission Impossible", with the resulting lawsuit paying for the Griffin's house. Her one-year-old baby Stewie is very much intent on killing her. Incidentally, this could be a direct result of smoking pot whilst pregnant with him. Her relationship with Meg is a complicated one. She has a way of being supportive and destructive at the same time. When being hurtful, she is extremely caustic. It's been said in "Screwed the Pooch" that Meg is not really Peter's daughter, but her biological father is named Stan Thompson. However, in newer episodes, she now has a more non-caring personality and will often show absolutely no emotion or interest in some very emotional situations, and in other cases draw pleasure from others misery. Some examples being when Meg was upset about not being invited to a party hosted by Chris in "Stew-Roids", she just gives up, gives her daughter some pills and a Sylvia Plath novel, walks out stating "whatever happens, happens". Meg even stated she loved her in "Peter's Daughter", only for Lois to not even respond. When Brain was leaving in "Quagmire's Dad", she doesn't even look away from the television to state her goodbyes. Later in that episode when Quagmire was stating that his father wants a sex change operation, she leaves the room while stating "have fun at the circus" which could either be a cruel joke at Quagmire or barely paying attention to the conversation. She also has occasionally laughed at Brian such as when she and Peter laughed at Brian when he unknowingly had sex with Quagmire's father and did not bother to tell him why they were laughing at him. It is highly suggested this is due to Peter's constant antics which have severely worn her out throughout the series. In "Jungle Love", she also purposely drew attention to Chris so that he could be hazed on his first day of high school or gave Meg a school lunch in "Stew-Roids" consisting of nothing but food waste and a picture of herself eating a chicken leg. Friends *Bonnie Swanson *Glenn Quagmire *Cleveland Brown *Cleveland Brown, Jr. *Rallo Tubbs *Donna Tubbs (Enemy Turned Ally) *Roberta Tubbs *Tom Tucker *Joyce Kinney (Enemy Turned Ally) *Carol West *Adam West *Kevin Swanson *John Herbert *Seamus Levine *Horace *Opie *Mort Goldman *Jillian Wilcox *Stella *Tricia Takanawa *Angela *The Evil Monkey *Homer Simpson *Marge Simpson *Lisa Simpson *Bart Simpson *Maggie Simpson *Little Santa's Helper *Jerome *The Judge *Dr. Elmer Hartman *Hope Jennings *Ben Jennings *Scotty Jennings *Brenda Quagmire *Ida Davis *Susie Swanson *Diane Simmons (Formerly) *Principal Sheperd *Vinny Griffin (Alternate Timeline Only) Good Acts Old Lois *She helped Meg Griffin to get revenge on Connie DiMico *She tried to save Peter from jail, when Peter was arrested for fraud to the state *In "Breaking Out Is Hard To", Lois saved Joe Swanson *She saved his son Stewie from Justin the bully during Halloween 2010 *Lois has made it clear to Meg that the important is not whether a man is rich or not, the important thing is what's inside *She is often kind to Jillian *She has often comforted Meg *She saved Rupert, Stewie's teddy bear, from a dog *Lois tried to save Peter during a process *She has felt guilty about what she did at Joyce Kinney in high school, obviously when he discovered that the woman who had become her friend was his old schoolmate and she tries to make her understand that what she did was wrong New Lois *Her final act for the total redemption was to have put together his sister Carol and Adam West together, because these two loved each other seriously *She has put together Joe and Bonnie in the episode "Foreign Affairs" *She saved Scotty Jennings *In "Tom Tucker: The Man and His Dream", Lois tries to comfort Chris, since Lindsey had just cheated on him with another *In "You Can't Do That On Television, Peter", she tries to convince Peter to stop making stupid, since he could get into trouble *She proved to be very wise in the course of the series, and has always made it clear to his friends what was right and what was wrong *In "Lois Comes Out of Her Shell", Lois she feels remorse for having behaved so ridiculous and childish *During Season 10, Lois has felt guilty that she was not a good mother against Meg *From the end of Season 9, Lois looks really changed and is put behind his past *With her family, she saved Ross Fishman and Pam Fishman *she tried to convince Brenda, Quagmire's sisters, to leave Jeff, for her health *With Peter, she has put together again Joe and Bonnie in the episode "Internal Affairs" *Lois has been very sweet with Stewie, sometimes also very protective *When her husband Peter combines a trouble, it's always Lois that remedy *She tried several times to persuade his father Carter to change *Lois's remorseful for having moved away from Peter Cleveland *In "Vestigial Peter", she welcomed Chip, Small Peter's twin, in Griffin family *In the episode "Roasted Guy", she helps Peter to get revenge Jaime, Karen & Becca *In the episode "Fighting Irish", she takes care of a child of Stewie's daycare *Lois's remorseful for having behaved child in the episode "Lois Comes Out of Her Shell" *In the episode "Mom's the Word", she tries to comfort Peter for the death of her mother Similar Heroes *Lindsey Naegle (The Simpsons) *Marge Simpson (The Simpsons) *Francine Smith (American Dad) *Android 18 (Dragon Ball) *Princess Peach Toadstool (Mario series) *Black Canary (Young Justice) *Ms. Marvel (The Avengers: Earth's Mightiest Heroes) *Princess Fiona (Shrek series) *Black Widow (Marvel Cinematic Universe) *Jill Valentine (Resident Evil) *Rosemary (Metal Gear) *Sergeant Calhoun '' (Wreck-It Ralph)'' *Tooth Fairy (Fairy OddParents) *Samus Aran (Metroid series) *Sharon Marsh (South Park) *Liane Cartman (South Park) *Ariel (The Little Mermaid series) *Misty (Pokemon) *Chun Li (Street Fighter series) *Martha May-Whovier (How the Grinch stole Christmas) *Dot Matrix (Spaceballs the Movie) *Xena (Xena: Warrior Princess) Trivia *From the end of Season 9, Lois can be considered the the most good character of Griffin Family *Lois is very similar to Princess Fiona, they are both good and sweet, but unlike other female characters, they are fighters, in fact often, they beat enemies with the martial arts. *Lois Griffin is very similar to Lindsey Naegle, at the beginning are some perverts, arrogant and petty, but over time, they become very good and respectable people, both carry lipstick, they have an elegant hairstyle and they do not have the chin. lois & lindsey.jpg|Lois Griffin & Lindsey Naegle Gallery FG819STILL8.jpg|Lois & Bonnie 11391738_649649941803576_4961391797713441711_n.jpg|Peter & Lois 11403449_656164211152149_4468075890085136395_n.jpg|Lois in "Family Guy: The Quest For Stuff" 10460449_649650111803559_810488396655105876_n.jpg 11665504_656164454485458_8908300941422680734_n.jpg|Lois' Heroic Grin 11694753_659124417522795_8112590376160228845_n.jpg|Duff Vs. Pawtucket 11692746_660801510688419_3754468760764404095_n.jpg|Lois & Brenda 11707737_660801907355046_9113192270410975371_n.jpg|Lois in "Valentine's Day In Quahog" 10414852_660802057355031_4174021479286273544_n.jpg|Lois with a wig 11750697_661133903988513_856559003299033032_n.jpg|Lois in "Roasted Guy" 11247500_656164264485477_4963231758875813006_n.jpg 1535037_656164421152128_5775508837112291153_n.jpg 11692643_660802647354972_5739587451442526380_n.jpg Cacx02_744_03-0217_hires2.jpg|Lois in "Turkey Guys" Bacx18_026_02_0069.jpg|Lois in "Chap Stewie" 11811362_667575656677671_3888700002672565815_n.jpg|Lois Griffin making her noble choice to save Scotty Jennings Category:Family Guy Heroes Category:Heroines Category:Villains turned to the Good Side Category:In love heroes Category:Cartoon Heroes Category:TV Show Heroes Category:Wise Heroes Category:Singing Heroes Category:Married Heroes Category:Parents Category:Feminists Category:Daughter of a Villain Category:Anti Hero Category:Boxers Category:Gunmen Category:Damsel in distress Category:Sitcom Heroes Category:Heroes with superhuman strength Category:Arrogant Heroes Category:Comic Relief Category:Heroic Jerks Category:Heroes who are biologically related to the villain Category:Athletic Heroes Category:Maternal Heroes Category:Thrill-Seekers Category:Animal Kindness Category:On & Off Heroes Category:Heroic Perverts Category:Martial Artists Category:Trash-Talking Heroes Category:Wrathful Heroes Category:The Simpsons Heroes Category:Child Nurturer Category:Charismatic Heroes Category:From Zero to Hero Category:False Antagonist Category:Sister of a Villain Category:Protector of Innocence Category:Insecure Heroes Category:Good Hearted Bastards Category:Child Lovers Category:Lawful Good Category:Chaotic Good Category:Rebellion Heroes Category:Heroes with Faith Category:Siblings Category:Mayors Category:Politicians Category:Heroic Liars Category:Friend of a Villain Category:Bigger Good Category:Tomboys Category:Scapegoat Category:Religious Heroes Category:Redeemed Heroes Category:Bond Protector Category:Multiple Saver Category:Martyr Category:Rescuers Category:Philanthropists Category:American Dad Heroes Category:Virtually Resourceful Category:Freedom Fighters Category:Nurturer Category:Outright Heroes Category:Neutral Good Category:Mother of a Villain Category:Sympathetic Heroes Category:Spoiled Sweet Category:Honorable Heroes Category:The Messiah Category:Comedic Heroes Category:Fighter Category:Pure of heart Category:Heroic Dictator Category:Astronauts Category:Pet owners